


Death Happens to us all

by Gruul



Series: 100 Words or More [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: a small Drabble of death





	Death Happens to us all

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: © George Everstar   
> I own Everything!

A rattle breath sounded out of her chest, she knew she was dying. There was no denying it. The blood was upon her lips with every cough she had done in the past day. A pale hand shot in front of her, it was smooth, looking flawless and ageless as the person who it belonged to.

"Drink." The man commanded of her, his voice was silk and smooth, turning her head she coughed and blood spewed out onto the ghost white sheets, contrasting the colors. Weakly she turned her head to take a drink from the shot glass only to gasp in dismay from the image that would surly follow her into death and beyond.

"What have you done?" she demanded of him her voice ice as her skin felt at the moment. He quirked a brow at her and smirked in answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She mustered the scariest glare she could come with and she believed it would have had any other person backing away with their tails tucked behind their ass like a weak dog.

"Yes I would but I fear that I shall not want to know. I know I am dying there is no denying the inevitable of death but I wish that -"she broke off crying out as she coughed, and coughed, over and over again. Before she knew it blood spewed out like a fountain of water you'd see in a palace. Her eyes widening in fear, guilt, and the unknown emotions she'd never known as a women swarmed around her, dark spots dotted her visions, a tunnel of light was in front of her, and she knew this was it.

She was dead and she had left him alone.

A rattle breathe sounded out of her chest, she knew she was dying. There was no denying it. The blood was upon her lips with every cough she had done in the past day. A pale hand shot in front of her, it was smooth, looking flawless and ageless as the person who it belonged to.

"Drink." The man commanded of her, his voice was silk and smooth, turning her head she coughed and blood spewed out onto the ghost white sheets, contrasting the colors. Weakly she turned her head to take a drink from the shot glass only to gasp in dismay from the image that would surly follow her into death and beyond.

"What have you done?" she demanded of him her voice ice as her skin felt at the moment. He quirked a brow at her and smirked in answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She mustered the scariest glare she could come with and she believed it would have had any other person backing away with their tails tucked behind their ass like a weak dog.

"Yes I would but I fear that I shall not want to know. I know I am dying there is no denying the inevitable of death but I wish that -"she broke off crying out as she coughed, and coughed, over and over again. Before she knew it blood spewed out like a fountain of water you'd see in a palace. Her eyes widening in fear, guilt, and the unknown emotions she'd never known as a women swarmed around her, dark spots dotted her visions, a tunnel of light was in front of her, and she knew this was it.

She was dead and she had left him alone.


End file.
